The invention is based on a priority application EP 05292757.1 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a grounding device for earthing cylindrical or elliptical metal structures such as coaxial cables, pipes, tubes or waveguides.
A grounding device is often attached to a cable to place the cable at zero potential with the earth, which minimizes the potential damage that may occur when the cable is subjected to extreme current conditions, such as lightning. The grounding device is a conducting connection, usually with a grounding wire directly or indirectly connected to the ground, which diverts electric currents to the ground to prevent damage to the cable or related equipment. Generally the grounding device is attached to a metal section of a pipe or tubular waveguide or to an exposed metal section of a conductor (having a portion of its outer jacket removed).
EP 0 744 788 discloses a device of the above kind for connecting a metallic pipe to earth potential. US 2005/0048815, which is considered the closest state of the art, discloses a grounding clamp comprising a base structure made of thermoplastic material which is joined to a support element by casting or injection molding.